Fuel cells are fast becoming high energy density portable fuel sources that may replace many batteries in use today. One form of fuel cell contains a fuel that provides hydrogen to a membrane that operates to product electricity by combining the hydrogen with oxygen to form water. A fuel that may be used, such as metal hydrides or other substance that stores hydrogen and releases it at selected pressures. They may be recharged by exposing them to pressurized hydrogen. The pressurized hydrogen is typically produced in a commercial environment and stored in pressurized containers. There is a need for the ability of consumers to recharge fuel cells in their homes for similar reasons that lead to the ability of consumers to currently recharge common rechargeable batteries. Further, there is a desire to recharge fuel cells quickly.